Time for a Breakfast Burrito
by Hotch Avengers and Reid
Summary: Reid goes out to get the new AM Crunch Wrap witch he calls a breakfast burrito when he is kidnapped. The team finds out he has a brother and they both a re MUNTANTS? I suck at summaries so please read.


I do not own Criminal Minds(though I wish I do).

Time for a Breakfast Burrito

Today was the team's day off so Reid decided to go out and went to Taco Bell and get the new AM Crunch Wrap which he called a Breakfast Burrito because they are the same thing. He was just walking out of the building when he was just about to turn the corrner that lead to his apartment someone put their hand on his mouth and a gun at his head, Reid dropped is AM Crunch Wrap or whatever it was and was pulled into a ally where he was dumped into a black van. The ride seamed to take forever but it was realy only 22 minutes. When they got there Reid was tied up; hands above his head with chains and his ankles chained to the floor.

"What do you want from me!" Reid screamed.

"To do and experiment now the anesthesia wil knck in about less than 60 seconds." and guy in a white lab coat said.

"Who are you?!" Reid screamed once again.

"Dr. Baily Bursham." Then Reid was out.

The Next Day at FBI HQ...

Everybody was in the metting room.

"Where is Reid." Garcia asked.

"That is our case Reid has been kidnapped." Hotch said.

"He was taken yesterday around 6:30 am he went out to get breakfast at Taco Bell and was taken." JJ said.

At a Lab in Quntico...

"Dude let me go!" Reid yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No." said.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to torcher you." He said and Reid felt a knofe running down the top of the tiba to his ankle.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Reid screamed.

With the BAU...

"Guys, I was watching the cammras that might have gotten Reid before he was taken." Garcia said.

"What did you find; Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"See look there is a guy with a lab coat on he is draging Reid into that alley a block from his apartment."

"That has to be our UnSub." Emily said. Then a guy walked in.

"Hello where is my brother now?" The guy said.

"Who are you; you are not athourized to be in here." Rossi said.

"Well my brother is missing I wouldn't want him to get hurt now; would I."

" Brother? Reid is a only child." JJ said.

"Ummm...nope we are blood brothers."

"What is your name?" Emily asked.

"Hunter Reid, I'm his twin. I'm going to help out with this case. Ddude in the lab coat is the UnSub and if you turn the cammera to the left a little you can see his face; scan that face." Everyone stared at him. Hunter had dark brown hair and a Black Sabeth T-Shirt on Morgan could f swore that he could be twins with Tony Stark off Iron Man.

"Me and Spence both have high IQ's his is 187 mine is 188."

"Alrighty then the guy's name is Dr. Baily Bursham he is a surgeon that retired 2 years ago." Garcia said.

"Ok; does he have any buildings in his name?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, there is one 12 blocks from here." Garcia said.

"In the cars." Hotch said and they all ran out of the building.

12 Blocks from Head Quarters...

Morgan knocked down the door.

"FBI!" yelled Morgan. he heard many clears untill hotch screamed

"IN HERE!" There they found Reid squating down and wings coming from his back; his back was facing the door in which the team just came from.

"Reid you have..." JJ paused when Reid turnned to face her. "A 6 PACK?!" Reid's shirt was ripped off when his wings came out of his back

"AND WINGS?!" Morgan yelled. His wings were pitch black with gold and siliver making decor on them.

"Bro you finally use your wings!" Hunter said.

"HUNTER!" Reid screamed and hugged him very tight.

"You...know...I...need...air...right?" Hunter gasped and Reid dropped her very fast.

"Um sorry; do they know?" Reid asked.

"Yes and I am wondering why you never told them you had a brother!" Hunter said very angry.

"Why does Pretty Boy over here have wings?"

"We are munants."

"Hunter!" Reid screamed.

"What they would find out soon enough." He sighed.

"What is your power?" Emily asked.

"We are twins so we have the same power."

"Cool."

"Yeah; but any way we are flying to HQ." Then Hunter grabed Reid's arm harsly and she brought out her wings pitch black and orange.

Back at Head Quarters...

"You know you could be nicer to me when you are around my freinds." Reid sighed while they were walking into the BAU divison building.

"You know that will never happen after wht you did to me when we were 6!"

"What did he do?" Rossi asked.

"Well we were eating supper after mom made it and she left to go to Wal-Mart and we got into a fight about pi's number and we got in to a wresting match and I ended up having a fork peircing my tiba and a kife in my bicep."

"Heha...um...yeah...you know I love you." Reid said.

"I was right about the number too, and I went to the ER!"

"Reid really did that to you?" Emily asked questioningly.

"Yes! And I still hate him for it, but deep down I love him...sometimes."

"Hey!" Reid protested.

"What! Oh did your tattos change mine did." Hunter said very happily.

"Tattos?" Morgan asked.

"Yes..." Hunter sighed. "When our wings are retracted into our backs we have tattos in their place based on on our favorite animal and favorite thing to do."

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Yes mine used to be a falcon and archery but now it is a wolf and reading; what is yours Reid?"

"Lion and reading." Reid turned around and retracted his winds into his back and when the wings were in on the left side of the spine there was book open on the grass with a tree in the back ground the book said_"Love is like life...short...so don't waste it...enjoy it while you can."_ and on the right side of the spine there was a lion and it looked like it was about to walk right out of Reid's back.

On Hunter's back on the left side the was a book lying open on a podeum saying _"The family you never see is the one that truly loves you."_ and on the right side of the spine there was a pitch black wolf with glowing amer eyes and the feet were fading gray all the way up to the leg then it went black and it too looked as if it was going to walk right off Hunter's back.

"Cool." Garcia, JJ, and Emily said while admireing the tattos.

"So case closed? is in prison." Mmorgan said.

"Yep." Garcia chirpped happy that she finally got her 'Boy Wonder' back.

"Hold on I have a anoucement there wil be a new recrute joining our team next week." Hotch said.

"Boy or girl?" Rossi asked.

"Girl and her name is Emma Summers she is 26."

"She is younger than Pretty Boy!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yes she is; now you all may go home."

At Reid's Apartment...

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Emily were all at Reid's door because Reid forgot his go-bag, his laptop bag, his files, and his favoruite coffe mug. They were at the door and they heard music, music Reid would never listen to, Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. Morgan finally knocked on the door, the music got turned down and Reid opedned the door.

"Come in." He greeted them.

"Why were you listening to AC/DC?" Morgan questioned. Then Hunter walked out into the living room.

"What you are having a party and you didn't invite me?" Hunter said soundiing offended but was really pretending.

"No I just forgot some things." Reid said.

"Oh so unlike you; he was listening to AC/DC because we were about to watch a Marval marathon on TV." Hunter said.

"Reid you like Marval?" Morgan questioned once again.

"HEe is a sucker for it." Hunter explained. "And.." He turnned and looked at Reid. "We are gooing to watch Twilight and Harry Potter." Hunter said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, OK but Team Edward is better."

"NO HE IS NOT CARLISLE IS BETTER!"

"Reid you know Twilight?" JJ asked. "I thought you didn't read anything but technical books after that case in LA with that vampire singer Dante."

"Oh how wrong you are he has read every Twilight and Harry Poter book."

"Well what are you wearing to the Hhalloween party next week?" Reid asked hoping to change the subject.

"That is next week!" Emily exclaiimed.

"Yes next week is Halloween." Rossi said.

"Jack want's me to beCaptain America so that is who I'm going as." Hotch said.

"You guys should go as the Avengers.

"Not me!" Emily said.

"OK well, Hotch is Captain America, Reid could be IronMan, JJ could be the girl version of Thor, Emily you could be Black Widow and Morgan can be Fury." Hunter said.

"Who will you be?" Emily asked agring with Black Widow.

"I am not an FBI agent."

"Touche'." JJ said.

"Cool I can make you costumes'." Reid said.

"How?" Emily asked.

"Don't ask but he cn make it to where you basically walked out of the TV and looked like that person it is so creepy but use full."

"Yep!" Reid said very hapily.

"You made a real IronMan armour again didn't you.?" Hunter ask.

"Mabey?"

"Reid?"

"OK fine yes I did."

"You made a real IronMan suite?" Rossi asked thankful that no one told him what he was going to be wearing.

"Yes, I did."

"Wait what will Rossi be?" JJ asked and Rossi put his face in his palms.

"He can be...um...Agent Phil Coulson." Hunter said.

"Well at least I'm still normal." Rossi said.

"Oh oh I can say 'Phil his first name is againt.' Like Tony does all someone has to do is call Rossi Phil." Reid said and then he laughed.

1 Week Later...

A girl with shoulder lenth black hair and has a green T-Shirt on and black skinny jeans she was as tall as Morgan she had very pale skin.

"Hi, I am looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner." She said.

"Hi that would be me what is your name?" Hotch asked.

"You already know that." She said.

"Correct, ."

"Miss Summers I am not married."

"Oh sorry."

"No problem so when am I going to meet the team?" Emma Summers asked.

"Right now." Hotch said leading her into his office where everyone was there.

"Hello I am Emma Summers but you all knew that."

"Hi I'm Derek Morgan."

"David Rossi."

"I'm Jennifer Jareau just call me JJ."

"Spencer Reid, hi."

"Aaron Hotchner everybody calls me Hotch though."

"Emily Printess."

"So very one last name except for Aaron and Jennifer?"

"Yep." Morgan said.

"Well what about me?" Garcia said walking in.

"Baby Girl, nobody could froget about you." Morgan said.

"Hi I am Penelope Garcia."

"So how did you get into the FBI so young?" Rossi asked.

"I am a certified genius; I have a IQ of 196."

"That is higher than Pretty Boy over there."

"Pretty Boy? Ii am guessing at this usong my profiliing skills but Pretty Bboy is Reid."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Reid asked.

"Statement." She said without hesatation. "God you sound like my 5th grade teacher."

"How?"

"Question or statement god that got so anoying really fast; also if you said hey she would say hay is for horses; and then you weren't aloud to say easy in class; the class room was frezzing and you weren't aloud to wear jackets in class."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"'OK well what are you going to wear to the Halloween party?" Emily asked.

"Well that is for you to find out and for me to finish the suit."

"Suit?" Morgan asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be Iron Man?" Reid asked hoping it was a no because he had the whole metal suit done ad was working on JARVIS's voice.

"No."

"Ok well we are the Avengers ecept we don't have a Hawkeye." Reid said.

"Kevin could be Hawkeye." Garcia ofered then Kevin walked in.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You could be Hawkeye from the Avengers."

"Sure I would love to."

"OK Bbaby Girl who are you going to be?" Morgan asked.

"I am going as a fluffy black cat."

"Oh OK so the pary is wendsday Reid your in charge of decorations." Hotch said.

"OK." Reid said very hapily.

The Next Day...

Hotch walked to the door of his office and unlocked the door and went inside he sat down and a tall black figure came out of the shadows no eyes. Hotch screamed.

"What was that?" Emma bringing out her gun walking towerds where she heard the noise with Morgan, Emily, and JJ behind her.

Hotch was now yelling at someone they all put there guns away and went into Hhotch's office and saw Reid with a black jacket and uit on with a mask in his hands.

"What did Pretty Boy do know?" Morgan asked.

"It is really open don't you see; he dressed up as Slender Man and scared Hotch." Eemma said and Reid started to laugh.

"Someone gets me!" Reid finally mangaed to laugh out because he was in a laughing fit.

"Reid what happened to you; you never would do something like this." Rossi said while walking into the office.

"Me and Hunter always scared people we knew at Halloween; one time he dressed up as Jack the Riper and I dressed up as the Black Dalion and scared ourr neighbor ."

"I cramba." Emma sighed.

"Are you Spanish?" Morgan asked.

"No I just did that because I feel like this will not be the last time he does this." She sighed again.

"Oh." Morgan sighed.

"So party tomarrow; you lot got your costumes ready?" Emm asked.

"Reid?" Hotch turnned to Reid.

"Well I hav everyone's ready I am just working on Hawkeye's bow and quiver to where it looks like it actually did on the movie but I should get it done some time tonight." Reid said.

"Who ever is going to be Iron MAn Ii heard that someone is going to be Wwhiplash and another is going to be Red Skull." Emma said.

"Great." Hoch sighed.

"Now that is not how Captain America would act if he heard the name Red Skull now would he?" Emma said.

"No, any way every one is to wear their costume to work and the whole day some make sure it is comfertbal and we all must call everyone by what their character does in the movie." Hotch said changing the subject.

"Like how Tony calls Captain America Capsical and Hawkeye Legolas?" Reid asked.

"Yes." Hotch sighted and Reid lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

Halloween Party...

Hotch walked in and saw Morgan sitting on his desk.

"Captain!" Morgan yelled and Hotch looked at him.

"Yes Fury?" Hotch said.

"Nothing." Morgan said then they heard a clinking sound and looked at the door and there walked in a metal suit looking just like the Iron Man amour from Iron Man 2.

"Tony that is a awsome suit." Morgan said.

"Thanks Fury." Reid said then they all heard aguaing.

"NO I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER!" They al heard.

"Thor how did you get your voice to sound like that?"Morgan asked.

"You human technology is very useful." JJ said.

"Me and Clint disagree." Emily said.

"Legolas, Widow come on just get along" Reid said.

"Your the one to be talkin Metal Man." JJ said.

"Touche', Point Break. Hey Capsical." Reid said.

"Oh come on Stark." Rossi said walking in.

"Phil!" Emily said. (Black Widow)

"Phil? His first name is Agent!" Reid said.

"Where is Banner?" Morgan asked. (Fury)

"He was very angry today so he stayed on the Helicarrier in that box we put Loki in." Reid said. Then smoke was covering the floor and a person walked through the doors carrying a staf.

"Did someone say my name?" Emma said.

"LOKI!" They all yelled toghether.

"Yes, I am Loki the God of Mischeif and Lies." Emma said with everything even the horns.

"Brother I thought you were in Asgaurd getting punished for Deytroying New York?" JJ said.

"I still hate you; you brainwashed me!" Kevin yelled. (Hawkeye)

"Oh I know." Emma said with evil looking eyes.

"OK well are you going to try not to destroy something _untill_ this party is over?" Rossi asked.

"HOW ARE YOU LIVE I IMPELLED YOU!" Eemma yelled.

"Oh look I've been impelled." Rossi said grabing her staf and sticking it under his arm.

"DO NOT STEAL MY STAF!" Emma yelled once more.

"Your staf of destiney, Rock of Ages?" Reid said smileing whilr bringing up the face plate.

"Would you stop calling me _Rock of Ages_?" Emma said.

"No."

"Loki have you seen Red Skull?" Hotch asked.

"Yes he is over by the punch bowl." Hotch turnned around and looked at the punch bowl and sure enough someone actually did dress up as Red Skull.

"Have you seen Whiplash?" Reid asked.

"Yes talking to Red Skull." Reid looked at Red Skull and there was a guy dressed up as Whiplash and Reid put his face plate down.

"J." Reid asked.

"Yes, sir?" A british accent said.

"JARVIS?!" Morgan said.

"Yes, JARVIS, Fury keep up old man."

"He is not the old man here The Captain is 95." Emma said.

"Haha." Hotch mocked laughed.

The Next Day...

Emma walked in and her hair was no longer black.

"What happened to you hair?" Morgan asked.

"This is it's actual color I dyed it so it would look like Loki's." Her hair was still shoulder lenth but it now was strawberry blond and in a ponytail. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a Captain America sweatshirt.

"Oh what about the pale skin?" Reid asked.

"Wwell I don't know I have always been really pale."

"Oh." Morgan sighed. "You know Hotch will not like you sweat shirt."

"OK, he will just have to suffer, I couldn't find my Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Loki, Hulk, **or** my Avengers hoodies this was the only one I could find."

"Obsessed?" Morgan said sarcasticly.

"No!" Emma said ofended.

"Yes!" Morgan said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Maybey!"

"Ha!" Then Garcia walked in.

"Hello my chicklings!" She said very happily; then Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Rossi walked in. Hotch just loked at Emma.

"What! Cap is my favorite he is cute, Tony too, don't forget Loki the God of Mischief and Lies." Emma said and laughed at the end.

"Well anyway we all have a week off!" Garcia chirrped. (pun intended)

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well the last case we had was befor you were here and it was really gross."

"What happened?"

"Well it ended up being a _true_ _vampire _ and after drinking the blood of the victim the UnSub which was Demetrie Evans gorged out there eyes and ate them." Reid stated.

"Ewwwwww. But fasinating."

"Someone agrees with me!" Reid said.

"You two are imposibal!" Emily said.

"I second that." JJ said and slamed her hand on the table.

"I!" Morgan, Hhotch, and Rossi said and they slamed there hands on the table too.

"Oh come on!" Reid and Emma said in unison and they all started a laughing war. Reid was eating hi AM Crunch Wrap. Breakfast Burrito whatever! SAMETHING!

_**They all lived happily ever after!**_

_**The End!**_


End file.
